comment se débarrasser d'un démon vicelard?
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Moi c'est Allen et je suis dans la merde. Mon meilleur ami Lavi (si je peux le considérer comme ça après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir...) m'a parlé d'une légende concernant les sous-sols de notre lycée, et bien sûre il a voulu qu'on vérifie ! J'aurais dû rester couché… yaoi )
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour =)**

**voila encore un de mes petits (énormes) délires, alors attention (beaucoup pensent que j'ai fumé la moquette, mais c'est faux! j'ai juste mangé deux ou trois Rainbow cupake _ donc ceci explique cela)**

**alors bon courage à ceux qui liront, et si vous voyez un problème (fautes d'orthographes qui doivent être nombreuse mais je n'ai jamais été doué, trucs pas logiques ou même éléments que vous n'aimez pas ^^)**

**sur-ce bonne lecture si je puis dire =) **

— Allen ! Allen ! Allen !

Je grognais, enfonçant ma tête dans mes oreillers. Je ne voulais pas quitter la chaleur de mon lit. Malheureusement, mon réveil humain ne me laissa pas tranquille, continuant de tambouriner à ma porte.

— Allez debout Allen ! On a français et si tu sèches Cross va venir te sortir du lit par la peau des fesses !

Il n'avait pas tort… Quittant avec regret mes couvertures j'observais ma chambre, essayant de me réveiller. Les chambres du pensionnat n'étaient pas très grandes, mais elles étaient très douillettes. La mienne était comme les autres, des murs bleu pâle avec un bureau, un lit, une commode et une salle de bain personnelle avec le strict minimum. Je passais rapidement dans cette dernière pour me préparer, avant d'aller ouvrir à mon camarade qui n'avait pas arrêté son cirque.

— Enfin ! Je commençais à ne plus sentir mes mains.

Grand roux à l'œil vert (il avait un œil en moins à cause d'un accident lorsqu'il était petit) Lavi me regarda, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Vite je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ce taré !

Nous sortîmes du pensionnat, avant de rejoindre le lycée Black Order situé juste à côté. Comme l'indiquait son nom, le lycée était un grand bâtiment sombre aux allures d'asile hanté, ce qui n'empêchait pas les parents d'y enfermer leurs enfants… Pour ceux qui aimeraient le savoir c'était mon cas, mon tuteur étant prof dans ce lycée, comme ça il pouvait garder un œil sur moi (ou sur les fesses de la prof de physique, ce qui se produisait souvent).

Justement c'était son cours que nous devions avoir en première heure, ce qui promettait un long moment où seul le prof parlait, les élèves avaient peur de Cross. Je rejoignis ma place près de la fenêtre, regardant avec ennui le ciel gris qui nous promettait une belle averse. L'heure passa lentement, Cross critiquant avec énervement les notes catastrophiques du dernier bac blanc avant de prendre les cas un par un, redoublant d'imagination concernant les insultes qu'il nous lançait, il réussit même à faire pleurer une des filles assise au premier rang. Toute la classe accueillit la sonnerie comme une bénédiction, soupirant de joie après le départ du prof. Lavi vint s'installer à côté de moi pendant la pause.

— Alors t'as eu combien ?

— Treize je m'en sors bien, et toi ?

Il fit la grimace.

— Dix, mon grand-père va me faire la peau.

Je pouffais.

— Si tu révisais au lieu de courir les filles aussi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre hein ?! Le vieux s'en plaint assez comme ça !

Il se lança dans une imitation de celui qu'il surnommait «le vieux panda », provoquant mon hilarité et celle de certains élèves qui le regardaient. Au bout d'un instant, il reprit son sérieux.

— Allen, il faut qu'on parle.

— De…?

— De Lulubell enfin !

Je soupirais. Lulubell Noah, grande blonde aux allures prédatrices, celle qui rejetait le premier qui essayait de la draguer, s'était mise en quête de sortir avec moi. Personne ne savait ce qu'une fille aussi bien faite pouvait me trouver. je n'étais pas repoussant non plus mais avec mes cheveux blancs et mes traits fins, beaucoup me prenaient pour une fille… Certains supposaient que j'était une gouine refoulée même après m'avoir vu dans les douches communes… Evidemment, je l'avais repoussé directement, sous les regards reconnaissants de la plupart de mes camarades. Mais Lavi ne me lâchait pas avec cette histoire, alors qu'il lui courait après depuis son arrivée en début d'année.

— Pourquoi tu l'envoies balader ? C'est un super canon !

— Ce n'est pas mon type.

— Mais…

— Lavi elle fait 5 centimètres de plus que moi sans talon !

Il garda le silence. Heureusement les cours recommencèrent, avec Le cours de dessin de Tiedoll, le prof le plus coulant de toute l'histoire. Il passait plus son cours à parler de ses voyages qu'à nous apprendre quelque chose, mais bon, apprendre à dessiner n'était pas quelque chose d'important pour la plupart, sauf pour mon ami qui était un grand amateur du nue (ce qui ne choquait personne, même les profs connaissaient son tempérament). La pause déjeuner arriva rapidement à mon plus grand bonheur et nous rejoignîmes la cafétéria rapidement, en compagnie de Lenalee Lee, grande brune élancé mais un peu bête (selon moi) et Krory, jeune homme blafard aux allures de vampire. Installé à notre table habituelle au fond de la salle, l'ambiance allait de bon train. Lavi amusait toute la tablé avec quelques plaisanteries, jusqu'à ce que Krory prenne la parole.

— Dites, vous saviez que le lycée avait un sous-sol ?

Le regard de Lavi se fit malicieux.

— Bah bien sûre ! c'est connu c'est « la cave aux démons ! »

— Quoi ?

Il ria.

— Vous ne connaissez pas la légende ?

Nous secouâmes la tête. Le sourire de Lavi se fit démoniaque, avant de narrer d'une voix lugubre.

— Il y a très longtemps, ce lycée était un bâtiment habité par des exorcistes. Leur but était d'éradiquer les démons de la surface de la terre. Dès qu'ils pensaient en avoir trouvé un, ils l'amenaient dans les sous-sols pour être sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que leur chef en était un, et que grâce à un étrange bouquin il permettait à ses confrère de pénétrer le monde où nous vivons actuellement. Il paraît qu' cet homme s'est fait attraper avant de se faire brûler vif ! Mais personne n'a jamais retrouvé le livre. Beaucoup pensent qu'il a été planqué quelque part dans la cave et que des démons veillent dessus, essayant de trouver une âme pure qui arrivera à ouvrir le verrou qui a été placé par le chef des exorcistes.

Lenalee frissonna, avant reposer son beignet qu'elle avait à peine entamé.

— Elle est vraiment effrayante ton histoire…

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

— Pas tellement je trouve.

Son sourire de taré refit surface.

— Ça vous dit d'aller chercher ce bouquin ?

— Quoi ?!

Nous regardâmes Lavi, choqués. Krory demanda d'une voix tremblante.

— Sa balader dans les sous-sols du lycée ?! T'es fou ! En plus ce n'est qu'une légende ton histoire !

— Pff !

Le rouquin fit semblant de bouder.

— Puisque c'est comme ça, Allen et moi on y va et on ne vous dira rien quand on l'aura trouvé !

— Pardon ?!

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

— Ben oui, il faut une personne innocente et pure, tu es la personne la plus immaculé que je connaisse !

Face à mon air ronchon, il me supplia

— S'il te plait ! Et après promis je te fiche la paix

— Tu le jures ?

— Juré !

Je soupirais.

— OK j'en suis…

Grâce à cette seule phrase nous eûmes le droit à la dance de la victoire de la part de notre cher rouquin, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un homme s'étant bloqué le dos. Tout content, il ne reparla pas de cette histoire de toute la journée, attendant le soir avec impatience. Après être venus me chercher dans ma chambre quelques minutes après la fin des cours, je demandais.

— Tu sais comment y accéder ? Je crois que c'est fermé à clé.

Il me sourit, amusé, avant de me montrer une petite clé en fer blanc.

— Je l'ai piqué à Sokaro pendant le cours d'EPS. Allez vient !

Entrer dans le lycée en pleine nuit n'était pas bien compliqué, personne ne le gardait et la grille n'était pas souvent fermée. En revanche trouver l'entrée des sous-sols était une tâche plus complexe. Presque tous les passages avaient étés condamnées pour ne pas que les élèves viennent y mettre les pieds. L'unique passage encore accessible était au niveau des escaliers, une porte en fer noir fermé par un verrou assez énorme mais avec une petite serrure. Heureusement pour nous, la clé qu'avait piquée Lavi était la bonne, nous permettant de retirer le cadenas. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à vous faire dresser les poils sur la tête. Armée de nos lampes torches, nous descendîmes un sombre escalier pendant un bon moment, avant de déboucher sur un long corridor où l'on pouvait voir plusieurs portes. Lavi siffla.

— La vache ! On dirait une prison.

— Hm… Dépêchons-nous, je ne le sens pas cet endroit.

Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec moi, avant de commencer à ouvrir la première porte. Il n'avait pas tort, la pièce ressemblait beaucoup à une cellule, avec un lit de camp simple à l'air inconfortable et une petite table. Toutes les portes menaient à des cellules semblables, excepté la porte du fond. Ce devait être une salle de torture, ou bien d'exécution. Grâce aux lampes nous pûmes observer avec horreur des traces de sangs sur les murs, ainsi que des ossements. Je tremblotais.

— Je veux partir…

— Ne t'inquiète pas Allen, on s'en va dans cinq minutes.

Il se mit à arpenter la grande pièce, scrutant les détails de chaque mur avec obstination. Essayant de ne pas focaliser mon attention sur les squelettes, je donnais un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui alla frapper l'un des murs en pierre. Lavi fronça les sourcils.

— C'est moi où ça sonnait creux ?

Sans demander de réponse, il s'approcha du mur en question, toquant par-ci par-là, avant de sourire, triomphant.

— Ah ! Allen toi qui a des ongles, tu pourrais essayer de retirer cette pierre ? Elle n'a pas l'air de tenir.

Obéissant avec impatience, je retirais la pierre le plus vite possible, pressé de remonter. Après l'avoir retiré Lavi enfonça sa main dans la cavité sombre, avant de ressortir un drôle d'ouvrage rigide. Mon ami semblait être aux anges.

— Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas qu'une légende !

— Oui, oui partons d'ici maintenant.

J'avais l'horrible impression d'être observé, cela ne me plaisais pas du tout. Nous ressortîmes rapidement des sous-sols, heureux pour ma part de retourner à l'air pure. Lavi quant à lui observait le livre avec fascination et une pointe d'agacement. Nous nous installâmes ensuite dans ma chambre, où Lavi m'expliqua le problème.

— Il est fermé… Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Pourtant la fermeture est fine et elle n'a pas l'air bien résistante.

— Fais voir.

Il me tendit le livre. Il était vraiment vieux et couvert de poussière, la couverture pourpre était néanmoins en bon état. Une espèce de lien en cuir fermait l'ouvrage, mais il n'avait pas l'air solide. J'essayais de passer mes doigts entre les pages et le lien et celui-ci céda aussitôt, sous le regard admiratif de Lavi.

— Hourra ! Vas-y ouvre le !

J'obéis à la demande du rouquin et ouvrir le livre. Il était manuscrit, une fine écriture marquait chaque page avec clarté. Chaque page semblait parler de la manière d'invoquer un type de démon différent, je l'expliquais à Lavi, qui me regarda avec excitation.

— Ouvre-le au hasard ! Et on invoquera le démon choisi.

Je haussais les épaules. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que nous risquions ? Je refermais le livre, avant de le ré-ouvrir au hasard.

— … Démon du plaisir et de la luxure, il prend l'énergie vitale de la personne qui l'a invoqué en échange de plaisir.

— C'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin !

— Pff…

Je grognais. Lavi se pencha pour voir le rituel, c'était quelque chose de tout simple. Il fallait dessiner un pentacle sur le corps de l'invocateur avant de prononcer une formule. Hilare, Lavi prit une boite de feutre posé sur le bureau, avant de venir vers moi armée d'un feutre rouge.

— Ne bouge pas et ferme l'œil gauche.

J'obéis, nerveux. Lorsqu'il s'écarta il me montra le résultat avec le miroir de la salle de bain. Il m'avait dessiné une espèce de cicatrice, partant de ma joue pour aller barrer mon œil gauche et finir en pentacle eu dessus du sourcil.

— Alors ?

— …C'est original…

Il sourit, avant de me demander de prononcer la formule. Chose difficile étant donné que je ne savais pas lire le latin.

dæmonium ab inferno volo conveniret

(Démon de l'enfer, je désire pactiser)

Ego tribuo vos vitam voluptatem obtuleritis mihi

(Je te donne la vie, tu m'offres la jouissance)

per stellam venire ad me,

(Par cette étoile viens à moi)

contaminare corpus meum, ánima mea offero

(Souille mon corps, je t'offrirais mon âme)

La lumière du petit lustre grésilla un instant, avant de se calmer. Lavi semblait déçu.

— Dommage, ça aurait pu être marrant.

Je haussais les épaules.

— Tu t'attendais à voir apparaître un démon cornu ?

— Nan, plutôt une jolie demoiselle vêtue de cuir…

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

— Retourne dans ta chambre Lavi, je vais au lit.

Il hocha la tête avant de partir, me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je soupirais d'aise. C'était le Week-end donc demain je pouvais dormir ! Je posais le livre sur mon bureau, avant de m'habiller pour la nuit et de me glisser sous les draps. Je m'endormis comme une bûche, éreinté par cette histoire.

_J'étais dans un endroit sombre, je ne voyais rien. Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi, mais je ne voyais personne après m'être retourné. Un couinement surprit m'échappa lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer par derrière, plaçant ses grandes mains sur mon ventre. Que se passait-il ? Ou étais-je ? Qui était-ce ? Je me posais toutes ses questions lorsque je sentis les mains de l'inconnu se glisser sous mon haut. J'essayais de le faire lâcher prise mais il semblait plus robuste que moi, stoppant mes gestes avec une facilité déconcertante. Les deux mains remontèrent vers mon torse, le caressant doucement, avant d'aller s'amuser avec mes tétons. Un gémissement m'échappa à cet instant, alors qu'il s'amusait à les pincer, les frotter, les faisant dresser d'excitation. J'ignorais qui me torturait ainsi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête. Il dû sentir mon envie car il descendit l'une de ces mains vers mon pantalon, caressant du bout des doigts la légère bosse qui s'était formé à cause de son traitement. Un petit cri sortit de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis sa main taquiner mon érection qu'il avait libérée du tissu. Je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps, il le sentit. Il délaissa ma verge gonflé, avançant sa main plus loin entre mes jambes dans le but de taquiner du doigt mon entrée, encore inviolé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait me faire, à ce que je voulais qu'il me fasse. Je soupirais d'aise sous ses caresses lorsque j'entendis un léger rire, puis une voix douce et grave me murmurer à l'oreille._

— _Ne soit pas impatient, mon mignon. Je m'occuperais de toi dans très peu de temps, un peu de patience._

_Et sans prévenir, il enfonça un doigt en moi, me faisant venir brutalement, me cambrant contre le corps chaud derrière moi. Ce dernier gloussa de plus belle._

— _Si tu réagis aussi délicieusement dès le début, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes cris lorsque je t'aurais pris. A plus tard mon mignon._

_Et sa présence disparu._

**_voila voila ^^" histoire un peu bêbête mais j'espère que ça a plu à ceux qui ont lu_**

**_si vous voulez il y a des pierres juste là *pointe par terre les grosses caillasses* des tomates au niveau du jardin, et pour les autres...Bah laissez une Review =)_**

**_bye bye ! _**

**_ah! oui avant que j'oublie, si jamais quelqu'un parle latin ici sachez que s'il y a des fautes c'est logique je l'ai fait grâce à un traducteur ^^" donc sorry si vous voyez des fautes grosse comme les fesses de Lenalee ^^ (ouh que je suis méchante =P)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**coucou me revoilou! je vous ai manqué? **

**voila la suite pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^**

**et merci aux review (elles ne sont pas nombreuse mais ça fait quand même plaisir )**

**ah oui avant d'oublier les perso ne sont pas à moi à ma grande peine **

**bonne lecture =)**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le cœur battant. Je regardais ma chambre avec affolement, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il était pourtant tellement réaliste ! Je rougis après avoir constaté l'état de mes draps. Mon premier rêve cochon m'avait fait venir… Je me levais, toute envie de dormir envolé, avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Avec mon coup de barre de la veille j'avais oublié d'effacer l'étrange cicatrice que m'avait faite Lavi. Je me lavais rapidement, mais impossible d'effacer cette horreur qui me barrait le visage. Je soupirais, priant pour que le marqueur utilisé ne soit pas indélébile. Justement Lavi frappa à ma porte lorsque j'eu terminé de m'habiller.

— T'es debout Allen ? Lenalee a proposé de petit-déjeuner dehors.

J'ouvris la porte.

— Cool, ça tombe bien je meurs de faim !

Tout sourire, Lavi me regarda avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Tu n'as pas effacé l'étoile ?

— J'ai essayé… Mais ça ne veut pas partir. Tu as utilisé quel genre de feutre ?

— Ceux qui partent à l'eau.

Je soupirais.

— Ça partira pendant le Week-end

— T'inquiète ! Au pire ça te va plutôt bien je trouve.

Je grognais.

— Allez, on y va.

Lenalee avait dit à Lavi de la retrouver au Butler's Cofee, un petit café Breakfast à deux pas du pensionnat. Sur le chemin, Lavi demanda.

— Au fait pourquoi t'était debout ? D'habitude je lutte pour te sortir du lit.

Je me mordillais les lèvres.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar

Il pouffa.

— T'as rêvé que Jerry faisait la grève ?

Je grognais. Ce n'était pas parce que j'aimais la cuisine de Jerry que je cauchemardais sur ses possibles tentatives de grèves ! Ou alors juste un peu… Arrivés au café, nous rejoignîmes Lenalee qui était déjà installé à une table en compagnie de Miranda, la fille la plus maladroite du lycée, la salle des sciences pouvait le confirmer.

— Vous arrivez tôt dis donc !

— Ouais Allen a mal dormi

Je lui écrasais le pied et il se raidit. Dire à Lenalee quelque chose dans ce genre pouvais me condamner à rester collé à elle…

— Oh, ça ne va pas Allen ?

— Si, si ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste abusé des sucreries avant de dormir.

— Si tu le dit…

Elle me sourit, rassurée. Je m'installais en face d'elle et Lavi se mit à côté de moi. Amusé il me murmura à l'oreille.

— Allez quel genre de cauchemar ?

— Fiche moi la paix… J'ai juste repensé à ton expédition.

Il me regarda, l'air dubitatif, avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

— Dis-moi, dis-moi, ton rêve ce ne serait pas un rêve cochon par hasard ?

Je devins aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, avant de finir par bégayer.

— Je-je ne m'appelle pas La-Lavi ! Je ne suis pas un pervers !

Il haussa les épaules, amusé.

— Bah ! ça aurait pu être ça non ? Et je ne suis pas un pervers !

— C'est ça oui…

S'il savait que c'était la vérité…. Miranda me regarda un instant, avant de demander timidement.

— Dis Allen, qu'est-ce que c'est cette marque sur ton œil ?

— Oh ça…

Lavi intervint.

— Hier on a trouvé le cahier, la marque c'est celle de l'invocation et je lui ai demandé de la garder parce qu'il est trop mignon avec! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lenalee gloussa.

— C'est vrai que c'est plutôt joli, tu vas la garder ?

— Peut-être…

Sauf si je pouvais l'effacer un jour… Toute la journée passa dans le plus grand calme. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement le petit déjeuner, avant d'être entrainés par les filles et leurs envies de shopping… Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de bougonner sur les activités ennuyeuses de la gente féminine, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ma nuit. Non seulement j'avais fait un rêve cochon, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas, mais en plus je me faisais caressé par un homme ! Oui bon je n'avais jamais montré d'intérêt pour les femmes, mais de-là à dire que j'étais attiré par les hommes… Je secouais la tête. Les conneries de Lavi ont dû perturber mon esprit, la nuit suivante je devrais surement pouvoir retrouver mes rêves habituels, une chasse aux Dango géants. Rien que d'y penser, j'en salivais d'avance. Quand nous retournâmes au pensionnat, Lavi avait tout l'air d'un mort vivant.

— Pourquoi faut-il que les femmes aiment le shopping ? C'est une véritable torture !

— Hm.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

— Je m'en fiche Lavi, tout ce que je veux c'est allez dormir.

— Marmotte !

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de le laisser, retournant dans ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche. Après avoir terminé, je me regardais dans la glace, focalisant mon attention sur la marque qui ne voulait toujours pas partir. Je soupirais. Au pire, je pouvais la faire passer pour un tatouage. Complètement crevé par la journée (parce qu'en plus les filles ont voulu me déguiser à un moment…) Je m'affalais sur le lit, encore en serviette, et je m'endormis aussitôt.

_J'étais allongé sur un lit cette fois, la vue toujours bloqué. Puis j'entendis un gloussement familier, avant de sentir une présence allongé à mes côtés. La même voix grave que la dernière fois me murmura à l'oreille._

— _Alors mon mignon, je t'ai manqué ?_

_La question devait être rhétorique car il n'attendit pas de réponse, et commença à caresser mes cuisses nues. Je retenais un soupir d'aise, alors qu'il continua de parler, ses paroles ressemblaient fortement à un ronronnement appréciateur._

— _Rester en serviette…Je devais vraiment te manquer._

_Il taquina mon cou avec ses dents, pendant que ses mains caressaient ma peau à découvert. Malgré le bon traitement qu'il me prodiguait, je réussis à demander d'une voix légèrement haletante._

— _Qui es-tu ?_

_Il gloussa, avant de s'installer sur moi, un genou entre mes jambes._

— _Qui je suis ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir…_

_Je le sentis tracer la marque sur mon œil du bout d la langue, me faisant frissonner._

— _…Le démon ?_

— _Exact, mon mignon._

_Il caressa mes hanches, frottant son genou à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir. _

— _C'est la faute de Lavi, si il ne m'avait pas obligé à faire ça je ne ferais pas des rêves cochons…_

_Les mains qui flattaient mes hanches s'arrêtèrent un instant._

— _Penses-tu vraiment que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ?_

— _Oui._

_Il garda le silence, avant de murmurer._

— _Eh bien tu as tort._

_Avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes, pénétrant ma bouche avec sa langue. Je ne résistais pas longtemps, le laissant dominer l'échange avec plaisir. Quand il consentit à me laisser respirer, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, où il suça et mordilla ma peau, surement pour me faire un suçon. Ses mains s'amusèrent à caresser les points sensibles de mon corps, me faisant cambrer délicieusement contre lui. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que ces mains qui touchaient des parties de mon corps que je n'osais pas nommer, et à cette bouche qui marquait mon cou comme étant sa propriété._

Je me réveillais en haletant, mais moins paniqué que la première fois. Je soupirais. Pourquoi je faisais de stupides rêves cochons ? Et bien sûre, j'avais marqué mes draps encore une fois… Priant intérieurement pour que ceux qui s'occupent de laver les draps ne le voient pas, je les changeais encore une fois, cachant les conséquences de mon rêve au fond du panier à linge de ma salle de bain. En passant devant mon miroir pour sortir je retins un hoquet d'horreur. Mon cou était plein de suçons violacés. Mon reflet devins pâle comme la mort. Ce n'était pas un rêve… ?

**voila voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ^^**

**j'espère que vous avez aimé**

**tchou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello hello je suis de retour!**

**alors, ce chapitre est très TRÈS important! après tout vous voulez savoir l'identité du démon pas vrai? Ce chapitre va vous aider à deviner ^^ mais faut faire marcher vos cellules grises =)**

**alors les perso de -man ne sont pas à moi (sinon Moyashi et Bakanda seraient marié depuis belle lurette)**

**sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour les Review peu nombreuse mais qui prouve que certains pensent à remonter le moral des pauvres auteurs... (surtout que j'ai foiré mon bac de français T^T)**

**Bref! bonne lecture =D**

Je passais ce dimanche matin enfermé dans la bibliothèque de la ville, essayant de trouver une explication concernant les traces violettes que je cachais nerveusement avec une écharpe (heureusement nous étions en mars et il faisait assez froid). Malheureusement il n'y avait rien pour expliquer ces horreurs… Je soupirais. Donc, ce mec était réel ? Impossible ! Mais les traces… Cette histoire me rendait fou après seulement deux nuits, surtout que la marque sur mon œil gauche n'avait toujours pas disparu ! Alors… Ce serait vraiment le démon ?

— Déjà debout Allen ? Tout le monde dit que tu restes fidèle à ton lit le dimanche.

Je me retournais rapidement vers Lulubell, surpris. La grande blonde se tenait avec désinvolture, la main sur la hanche, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Je vis son regard se porter sur la marque que m'avait faite Lavi, son sourire se fana.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ton œil ?

Sa voix était glaciale, loin du ton enjôleur qu'elle utilisait souvent en ma présence. Je marmonnais, gêné.

— C'est Lavi qui s'est amusé…

— Depuis quand ?

— Ça va faire deux jours…Pourquoi cette question ?

— Pour rien, Bye Allen.

Et elle s'en alla rapidement, son mon regard éberlué. En général elle profitait des moments où elle me trouvait seul pour me convaincre de lui céder… Etrange. Je renonçais à rester à partir de l'heure du déjeuner et que mon estomac me ramenait à la réalité. En rejoignant ma chambre, où j'avais stocké quelques provisions pour le dimanche, je tombais sur Lavi, occupé à tambouriner sur ma porte.

— Allen il est midi passé !

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en m'approchant.

— Salut Lavi.

Le concerné fit un bon d'au moins deux mètres.

— Comment t'as fait ça ?! T'es encore sorti par la fenêtre pour me foutre la frousse ?

Je secouais la tête.

— J'étais à la bibliothèque depuis ce matin.

— …T'es malade ?

— Non pourquoi ?

Il me regarda, incrédule.

— Primo tu te réveilles deux fois d'affilé avant moi, et secundo tu vas étudier ?! Toi le petit génie qui n'ouvre jamais ses cahiers ?

Je rosis, il demanda.

— Cauchemar ?

Gêné, je hochais la tête. Lavi me regarda avec inquiétude.

— T'as intérêt à me raconter parce que là ton comportement me file la frousse.

Je rougis carrément.

— Mais non c'est rien… Par contre j'ai croisé Lulubell à la bibliothèque.

Il haussa les sourcils.

— Et t'es encore entier ?

En général elle essayait de me peloter, voilà pourquoi Lavi jouait mon garde du corps, si seulement il pouvait aussi entrer dans mes rêves pour s'occuper de **lui !**

— C'est bizarre, mais quand elle a vu l'étoile que tu m'as dessinée elle est devenue glaciale avant de partir.

— Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas ton nouveau look !

— Peut-être…

Cela arrangeait mes affaires. Après nous être installé dans ma chambre et avoir mangé la moitié de mes réserves, nous débâtâmes sur l'étrange comportement de la blonde, en vain. Pensant que le rouquin avait oublié mon cas, je sursautais lorsqu'il me bloqua sur le lit.

— Alors ? Raconte.

Je secouais la tête tout en essayant de me dégager

— Aucun intérêt, c'était juste des cauchemars… Lâche-moi !

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de brusquement tirer sur mon écharpe, dévoilant les marques sur mon cou. Il siffla.

— Alors là…

Je rougis.

— C-c'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Alors explique, sinon j'appelle Lenalee !

Je soupirais, avant de tout raconter, les rêves, la voix, la certitude concernant son origine, même le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il me regarda, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

— Ben dis donc… Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherais. Et puis j'aurais cru qu'un démon du désir serait une fille !

Il me lâcha, je haussais les épaules.

— Si encore ce n'était qu'un rêve ! mais les trucs qu'il m'a faits dans le cou prouvent le contraire…

— Il ressemble à quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois je ne vois rien.

Lavi garda un instant le silence, avant de partir rapidement. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiet. Lorsqu'il partait comme ça, c'était qu'il avait une mauvaise idée. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit coffret dans les mains.

— J'ai la solution !

Il ouvrit la boite, dévoilant un collier en cuir noir, avec pour pendentif une longue croix argenté au cœur noir.

— …Un rosaire ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— C'est un démon non ? Et dans tes rêves tu portes les vêtements avec lesquels tu t'endors. Alors met-le avant de dormir, il ne pourra pas te toucher !

— Je peux toujours essayer…

— Ça marchera j'en suis sure !

Je haussais les épaules. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que l'heure du coucher. Il me fit promettre de tout lui raconter le lendemain, avant de partir. Je regardais le pendentif avec une légère espérance. Je me contentais d'un boxer noir, avant d'attacher le collier autour de mon cou et de me glisser dans les draps, nerveux.

_J'étais toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, mes mains attaché au-dessus de ma tête. J'entendis un éclat de rire bien connu._

— _Je ne te savais pas fan d'accessoire, mon mignon._

_Je sentis une de ses mains effleurer mon cou, avant de descendre légèrement et d'attraper le pendentif en forme de croix, jouant un peu avec._

— _Le cuir te va bien. Il fait ressortir ton côté allumeur._

_J'essayais de bouger mes poignets, en vain. Je dû me contenter de répondre._

— _Je ne suis pas un allumeur…_

_Ma remarque le fit rire._

— _Je sais ce que je dis, mon mignon._

_Il tira légèrement sur le collier, approchant sa bouche de mon oreille._

— _Avec tes airs de vierge effarouché et ton corps, il y en a plus d'un qui aimerait te faire subir les pires outrages._

_Il se mit à jouer avec mon oreille, s'amusant à mordiller et à lécher le lobe, me faisant frissonner. J'essayais de m'écarter du mieux que je pouvais malgré mes mains entravées, il rit de plus belle._

— _Et je ne parle même pas de ta voix… Je suis satisfait d'être le seul à l'avoir entendu de cette manière…_

_Pour appuyer ses dires, je sentis sa main pénétrer dans mon boxer pour caresser ma virilité, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise, avant de sentir mon boxer glisser le long de mes jambes. Paniqué, je serrais les jambes, avant de les ramener contre moi. Je l'entendis pousser un grognement réprobateur, avant de le sentir se reculer. Je pensais qu'il me laisserait, mais je me trompais. Je sentis sa main agripper fermement mon menton et le relever. Ma vision fut soudain débloquée pour plonger dans un regard doré qui me coupa le souffle. Ses yeux me regardaient avec un désir brulant, tandis que sa voix me murmurait d'une manière doucereuse._

— _Cesse de résister pour rien, mon mignon, je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse languir. Alors tu vas gentiment écarter les cuisses et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, comprit ?_

_Je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard, et sans m'en rendre compte j'écartais les jambes, lui laissant l'accès libre._

— _Bon garçon._

_Sans que son regard ne quitte le mien, je sentis sa main caresser rapidement ma verge me faisant cambrer contre lui. Je fermais les yeux sous le plaisir, essayant de retenir mes gémissements. Mais je ne pus retenir le cri de jouissance qui sortit de ma bouche lorsque je sentis mon sexe être emprisonné dans une antre chaude et humide, amorçant un mouvement de va et viens. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir de pensée cohérente. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne retenais plus mes plaintes et gémissais à chaque va et viens qu'il faisait sur ma verge, titillant le gland du bout de sa langue, s'amusant à écouter mes supplications. Je joui en poussant un cri suraigüe, me cambrant violemment contre cette bouche qui m'avais fait grimpé au septième ciel, avant de retomber, haletant. Encore plongé dans les limbes du plaisir, je l'entendis rire, avant de sentir son souffle contre mon oreille._

— _Tu es vraiment délicieux… J'ai hâte de pouvoir de dévorer jusqu'à plus faim._

Je tombais du lit, le souffle coupé. Il avait encore réussit à me posséder. Je soupirais, me relevant difficilement du sol froid pour rejoindre rapidement la salle de bain. Je voulais effacer ce contact de mon corps, oublier ces mains qui me caressaient sans mon autorisation, cette bouche qui me pompait avec délice, oublier ce regard qui semblait vouloir me consumer. En vain. Je sorti de la salle de bain en évitant le contact visuel avec le miroir, frottant une serviette sur ma tête pour sécher mes cheveux. Je me penchais au niveau de ma commode dans le but de chercher un caleçon, lorsque j'entendis un sifflement appréciateur.

_Quelle magnifique vue ! Et après tu ne me crois pas lorsque je te dis que tu es un allumeur.

**voila voila ^^ alors vous avez deviné? Si oui envoyez une Review pour vous foutre de moi et de mes devinettes trop faciles, sinon envoyez-en une pour connaître le nom du démon^^ **

**dans tous les cas une pitite Review please? *mode mendiante on***

**Tchou et à une prochaine fois!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Hello tout le monde! voila la suite (peut-être pas si attendu ^^)**

**j'espère ne pas avoir prit trop de temps pour la mettre =S si c'est le cas je m'en excuse**

**les perso de -man ne sont pas à moi T^T **

**merci aux Review et Guest ne te gêne pas pour me critiquer tant que c'est constructif ^^ ça m'aide à m'améliorer =)**

**sur ce bonne lecture =)**

_Je me penchais au niveau de ma commode dans le but de chercher un caleçon, lorsque j'entendis un sifflement appréciateur._

_— Quelle magnifique vue ! Et après tu ne me crois pas lorsque je te dis que tu es un allumeur. _

Je fis volte face après m'être rapidement redressé, regardant avec stupeur le possesseur de la voix qui me hantait. Il avait les cheveux longs noir attaché en queue basse qui tombait le long de son épaule pour rejoindre un torse mat finement musclé, me dévisageant avec un sourire lubrique sur le visage, et à mon grand désarroi, il était à poil ! Il pouffa lorsque je remarquais enfin cette évidence.

— On se régale de la vue mon mignon ?

Je secouais énergiquement la tête, utilisant la serviette que j'utilisais précédemment pour mes cheveux pour cacher le bas de mon corps. Le sourire du démon se changea en une moue réprobatrice. En un instant, il fut en face de moi, plaquant son corps contre le mien, nos virilités séparé par la mince serviette de bain.

— Pourquoi continus-tu à te cacher alors que je connais tout ton petit corps ?

Une de ses mains vint se poser sur mes fesses, la pelotant affectueusement.

— Enfin presque. Il reste encore ton mignon petit derrière que je rêve de croquer.

J'essayais de me dégager, mais il raffermit sa prise sur mon postérieur, m'arrachant un couinement surprit. Il pouffa.

— C'est fou comme ton corps est sensible, mon mignon.

Je grognais, avant de finalement réussir à le repousser sous son regard amusé. Je récupérais quelques affaires avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je soupirais. Comment pouvais-je me sortir d'une telle situation ?! Je m'habillais tout en me demandant comment partir sans avoir le démon aux fesses (dans tous les sens du terme…) lorsque je le vis en face de moi, tranquillement assis sur le bord du lavabo. Je sursautais.

— Mais ?!

— Ne fais pas cette tête mon mignon, je suis un démon après tout.

Je grognais.

— Donc tu ne me ficheras pas la paix ?

Il pouffa.

— Tu parles comme si tu n'appréciais pas mes petits traitements. Tu es de mauvaise foi mon mignon.

— Arrête de m'appeler mon mignon je m'appelle Allen ! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il haussa un sourcil, surprit.

— Tu veux connaître mon nom… ?

— Evidemment! T'appeler le sale démon pervers et vicieux qui n'en veut qu'à ma pauvre vertu et qui ne connaît pas les pantalons prendrait trop de temps.

Il me dévisagea un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. En un clin d'œil il fut couvert d'un jean noir, sans pour autant prendre la peine de faire apparaître un t-shirt.

— Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi, _Allen._

Je frissonnais à l'entente sensuelle de mon nom et il dut le sentir, car il s'approcha de moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Heureusement pour moi, nous étions lundi.

— Allen ! On va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner !

Je retenais un soupir de soulagement, alors que le démon lui, feulait de frustration.

— Je hais ce rouquin.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, ignorant le brun qui fulminait à cause de Lavi, d'ailleurs pourquoi tant de haine ? Il ne le connaissait à peine… Bref ! J'ouvris à Lavi, qui me regarda avec soulagement.

— Tu as mieux dormi on dirait ! Le rosaire a marché ?

Face à mon mutisme, il siffla.

— Il est coriace, celui-là.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Je me raidis, il était dans mon dos. Mais Lavi ne semblait pas réagir.

— Bon tu viens ? On va essayer de trouver quelque chose pour te débarrasser de lui.

— Crois-moi petit con, tu n'y arriveras pas.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, mais l'attention de Lavi semblait être focalisée sur moi.

— Ça ne va pas Allen ? t'es pâlichon…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagissait pas ? Le démon répondit à ma question muette.

— Je suis encore trop faible pour être physiquement présent pour tout le monde. Tu es le seul capable de me voir et de me sentir.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

— T'inquiète pas Lavi, j'ai juste très faim !

Son sourire malicieux revint à la charge.

— Alors magne où tu devras sauter le petit déj' !

Oubliant provisoirement le démon, je suivis Lavi pour prendre un petit déjeuner bien rempli, avant de nous diriger vers la salle de classe. Nous avions Anglais avec miss Eliade, une blond avec des couettes (et le béguin secret de Krory). Etant d'origine British, je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter pour avoir de bonnes notes. Heureusement d'ailleurs car le démon m'avait suivi et ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Il s'était assis sur mon pupitre et s'amusait à commenter le cours et certains bavardages d'élèves. Il me suivit toute la sainte journée, et tout le monde remarqua mon comportement étrange dû aux bêtises que disait le démon. A la fin de la journée je retournais avec bonheur dans ma chambre, bonheur de courte durée car Lavi vint taper l'incruste.

— Allez, Allen tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton démon !

— Il n'y a rien à dire…

— Ne raconte pas de salade ! Tu as été bizarre toute la journée.

Je soupirais.

— Si je te disais que maintenant il se baladait librement et que j'étais le seul à le voir, tu en penserais quoi ?

Il siffla.

— Soit que t'es fou, soit que le livre n'était pas un bobard ! Il te parle ?

— Evidement que je lui parle crétin de rouquin…

Je retenais un soupir. Le démon et ses remarques agaçantes… Je m'étais assis sur le bord du lit, regardant d'un air mauvais le démon aux cheveux bruns qui me regardait tout sourire, allongé à côté de moi.

— Il ressemble à quoi ?

— Un brun péteux…

Le concerné pouffa.

— Dit-il alors qu'il est avare de mes petites attentions.

Je grognais ? Lavi remarqua mon agacement.

— Il te dit quoi ?

— Rien !

Plutôt mourir que de rapporter ce que cet idiot me disait.

— Tu veux que je reste cette nuit ?

— Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne partage pas !

Le brun fusilla Lavi du regard, soulignant ses paroles par un feulement. Je soupirais.

— On va éviter sinon tu finiras éviscéré…

Le roux fit la grimace.

— Je pensais que c'était un démon du plaisir…

Le brun lui fit un sourire carnassier.

— Je suis un démon de la luxure et de la passion, cela inclue le crime passionnel…

Je frissonnais. Un démon n'avait aucuns scrupules, tous les lecteurs de fantastiques savaient ça… Lavi soupira avant de me souhaiter la bonne nuit. A peine eut-il refermé la porte que je me retrouvais plaqué au lit.

— Enfin ! j'ai cru qu'il ne s'en irait jamais.

Il me dévisageait, le regard lubrique.

— Occupons-nous de ton cas maintenant…

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, s'amusant à y faire apparaître de magnifiques suçons. J'essayais de le repousser, et finis par réussir en m'aidant de mes jambes.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais passer cinq minutes sans me sauter dessus ?!

— Pourquoi ?

Assis à l'autre bout du lit, le démon me dévorait du regard. Je soupirais.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, avant d'énumérer comme si c'était normal.

— Hum… Parce que voir ce rouquin m'a donné envie de marquer ma propriété, que je me retiens de croquer ton mignon petit derrière depuis belle lurette, que j'adore entendre ta voix monter dans les aiguës lorsque tu jouis, que-

— Stop !

Les oreilles rouges, je le fusillais du regard.

— Cite au moins une bonne raison selon moi !

Il me fit un sourire carnassier.

— Prendre ton pied n'est pas une raison convenable ?

— Nan.

Je croisais les bras.

— Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom !

Il haussa les épaules.

— Le rouquin nous a interrompus, et pourquoi est-ce que mon nom t'intéresse ?

— Quitte à être peloté autant connaître le nom du pervers.

J'aurais dû me taire, car sa remarque fit réapparaître son sourire lubrique.

— Je n'y avais pas pensé à celle-là… C'est vrai qu'entendre ta voix hurler mon nom…

Il se lécha les lèvres, j'avalais ma salive. Je le sentais mal, très mal. Sans prévenir il se retrouva sur moi, murmurant à mon oreille.

— Celui qui s'apprête à t'honorer sous toutes les coutures s'appelle Tyki Mikk.

Et il m'embrassa, coupant court à mes protestations. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne coucha pas avec moi, se contentant de faire exactement ce qu'il faisait dans mes rêves jusqu'à ce que je vienne.

**voila voila ^^ j'espère que cela vous a plu**

**la suite sera mise plus tard... Des review? **

**Tchou et à la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello =) et voila la suite pour ceux qui ont réussit à ne pas décrocher ^^**

**les perso de -man ne sont pas à moi (sinon Allen devrait protéger son derrière plus souvent ^^")**

**j'espère que ça plaira, et merci pour les Review ça fait toujours plaisir =D**

**bonne lecture!**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent dans cette ambiance. Tyki m'accompagnait partout, s'amusant de mes réactions, et le soir il jouait avec mon corps avant de « m'autoriser » à dormir. Et bien sûre, j'étais crevé le lendemain ! Les autres commençaient à croire que j'avais une copine exigeante (hypothèse de Lavi) ou encore un boulot de nuit (hypothèse de Lenalee et Krory). Mais bon, côté positif Lulubell ne m'avait pas approché depuis notre micro discussion à la bibliothèque. Enfin… Côté positif de courte durée car la bimbo revint à la charge pendant la pause déjeuner où, par miracle, Tyki n'était pas présent (il trouvait nos discussions ennuyeuses).

— Je peux te parler une minute Allen ?

Je retenais un soupir de désespoir, avant de la suivre jusqu'au couloir. Je ne pus faire un pas de plus car elle m'accula contre le mur. Nerveux, j'essayais de me dégager tout en balbutiant.

— Je pensais que tu voulais discuter pas me violer !

— Oui je suis venu discuter de _lui !_

Je fronçais les sourcils.

— Qui ça lui ?

Elle pointa ma marque du regard. Je pâlis.

— C'est juste un dessin débile que m'a fait Lavi.

Elle plissa les yeux.

— Ne me prend pas pour une idiote.

— Eh blondasse ! Ote tes pattes de mon humain.

Je me raidis, et étrangement Lulubell aussi. Sans comprendre cette dernière fut envoyée dans les casiers à proximité, me laissant voir un Tyki complètement furax. Comme si de rien n'était la blonde se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide.

— Je l'ai vu avant toi, Tyki Mikk.

— Mais je me le suis fait avant toi, blondasse.

La blondasse en question lui fit un sourire amusé.

— D'après ce que je sens tu ne l'as pas encore prit. Donc malgré la marque il peut encore être à moi.

— Essaye un peu pour voir.

Tyki ne semblait pas plaisanter, et Lulubell dut le comprendre car elle leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

— Soit ! Je laisse tomber pour l'instant.

Et elle s'en alla comme un courant d'air. Complètement perdu, je demandais.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste…?

Le brun renifla, agacé.

— Je ne suis pas le seul démon qui te court après, voilà ce qui se passe !

— …Lulubell est un démon ?!

— Ouais, un saloperie de succube en plus…

Devant mon air perdu, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, agacé.

— Désolé de te dire ça mon mignon, mais je suis loin d'être le seul démon ici actuellement. Mais bon vois le côté positif, moi et Lulubell sommes les seuls démons du plaisir !

— C'est censé me rassurer ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Bien sûre ! ça veut dire que nous sommes les seuls à s'intéresser à ton petit derrière, enfin presque…

Il marmonna la fin de sa phrase, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de comprendre. D'une voix glaciale, je demandais.

— Presque...?

Tyki semblait gêné.

— Eh bien… Disons que les démons du plaisir ne sont pas les seuls à aimer s'envoyer en l'air…

— …Continue

Il soupira.

— Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Oubliant les cours de l'après-midi, nous retournâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit, avant de visser mon regard à celui du démon, l'incitant à parler.

— Je suppose que tu connais les sept péchés capitaux ? Eh bien il y a sept catégories de démons, chacun représentant un de ces péchés. évidement il existe des milliards de démons, mais ceux qui étaient dans le bouquin que vous avez trouvé font partie de cette catégorie.

— Donc toi et Lulubell vous faites partie des démons représentant la luxure, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Exacte, mais je suis beaucoup plus puissant que cette blondasse, même sans véritable corps. En ce moment il n'y a pas beaucoup de démon dans ce lycée, il n'y en a que quatre à ma connaissance sans compter Blondie.

— Lesquels ?

— Jasdero et Debitto, démons jumeaux représentant l'envie, Leverrier démon de la cupidité, et Yuu Kanda, démon de la colère.

— Je savais que ce connard était un démon…

Le brun pouffa.

— Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le nourrir régulièrement.

— Hein ?!

Il éclata de rire, mais je voyais une légère trace d'énervement dans ses prunelles dorées.

— Vous vous disputez dès que vous en avez l'occasion, et lorsque tu te mets en colère contre lui, tu le nourris vu qu'il est un démon de la colère. C'est comme moi, lorsque je te donne du plaisir, tu me nourris.

Je grognais.

— Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Il me fit un sourire carnassier.

— Ne fait pas ta prude mon mignon. C'est un échange équitable, tu me nourris et je te fais monter au nirvana.

Je rougis.

— La ferme…

— Tu as raison, je préfère me servir de ma bouche pour autre chose.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il me bloqua sur le lit et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, entrainant ma langue dans un ballet sensuel qui me laissa haletant. Je ne pus retenir mes soupirs d'aises alors qu'il marquait mon cou tout en caressant mes hanches, avant de passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il s'en était débarrassé, ainsi que de mon pantalon, me laissant en boxer sous son regard brûlant. Je me cambrais légèrement alors qu'il s'amusait avec mes tétons, les faisant pointer douloureusement à cause du plaisir. Il s'amusa encore un instant avec, avant de descendre plus bas, emportant avec lui mon dernier vêtement. Je gémis d'anticipation lorsque je sentis son souffle sur ma verge fièrement dressé. Il commença par taquiner mon gland du bout de la langue, tout en soulevant légèrement mon bassin pour atteindre mes fesses. Tout en prenant mon sexe entièrement en bouche, il enfonça un doigt en moi, me faisant gémir. C'était étrange comme sensation, pas douloureuse, mais légèrement inconfortable. Je le sentis à peine rajouter un deuxième doigt à cause des mouvements qu'il faisait sur ma hampe, me laissant presque au bord de la jouissance. Il rajouta un troisième doigt qui me fit gémir d'inconfort, avant de s'enfoncer plus loin en moi, effleurant ma prostate et me faisant jouir violement entre ses lèvres. Encore plongé dans les limbes de mon orgasme, je sentis plus que je ne vis le démon revenir à mon niveau, ramenant la couverture. Inconsciemment, je me blotti contre Tyki avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, entendant à peine le démon me murmurer à l'oreille « bientôt très bientôt, tu seras entièrement mien **» **

**voila voila ^^ en espérant que ça ai plu ^^**

**au plaisir de vous revoir (façon de parler) ici =)**

**Review? allez tchou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello tout le monde! voila la suite (attendu? ou pas...) de comment se débarrasser d'un démon vicelard!**

**je précise encore que les personnages de -man ne sont pas à moi**

**et merci aux Review! PS désolé shishi-sama je viens de remarquer ta Review (limite un mois plus tard désolé..) alors je suppose que le chapitre précédent à répondu à ta question sur lulubel, Marian ne va rien faire dans cette fic là (mais il aura un grand rôle dans une fic prochaine mais ça c'est autre chose...) et concernant les sentiments il y en aura, mais cela dépendra de la fin (problème que jais exposer à la fin de ce chapitre)**

**bref! voila le chapitre avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, j'ai nommé mister tche-tche Man! **

**bonne lecture =))**

Le lendemain à mon grand étonnement j'étais seul dans ma chambre, sans aucunes traces du démon. J'aurais pu avoir imaginé toute cette histoire, si une légère douleur au niveau des reins ne m'avait pas fait grimacé alors que je de quittais mon lit. Prenant mon temps pour rejoindre la salle de bain, je grognais avant de me glisser sous la douche, essayant de me débarrasser de l'odeur de Tyki qui avait imprégné ma peau. La douleur commençait à disparaître lorsque j'entendis des coups à ma porte.

— Allen ! On va être en retard !

— J'arrive !

Je me dépêchais du mieux que je pu avec cette fichue sensation d'inconfort, avant de prendre mon sac et d'ouvrir à Lavi. Nous allâmes en cours, alors que Lavi demandait.

— Pourquoi t'as séché les cours hier ?

Et merde, j'avais oublié ce détail… N'attendant aucunes réponses, il continua.

— Et le brun d'hier, c'était le démon ?

Je pâlis.

— Qu-quel brun ?

Il me fit un sourire amusé.

— Ben hier je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir en cours, alors après le diner je suis allé te voir. Mais c'est un mec brun qui m'a ouvert. Il m'a regardé comme s'il voulait me tuer avant de me dire que tu dormais et de me claquer la porte au nez. Alors c'était lui le démon ?

On aurait pu comparer mon visage à un feu clignotant, alternant entre le blanc et le rouge, ne sachant quelle couleur adopter. Au final je marmonnais.

— Oui c'était lui…

— Eh ben !

Il ne put commenter plus car nous arrivâmes dans la classe de Cross, pile à l'heure. Sans nous accorder un regard, il commença par une annonce.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas normal en milieu d'année, mais nous avons un nouvel élève qui arrive aujourd'hui, alors vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau.

Il fit signe à quelqu'un en dehors de la classe, me faisant avoir un infarctus. Tyki venait de pénétrer tranquillement dans la salle, vêtu d'un pantalon slim noir et d'une chemise blanche à manche courte, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

— Bonjour, je suis Tyki Mikk, enchanté !

Toutes les filles de la classe le dévoraient du regard, c'était dire à quel point elles le trouvaient canon… A l'inverse il allait surement avoir des problèmes avec les garçons. Ignorant les regards posés sur lui, il s'installa à un pupitre à proximité du mien, me faisant un clin d'œil au passage. J'avalais difficilement ma salive en essayant d'ignorer le regard vicieux du démon, et celui curieux du rouquin. Je me retenais de me frapper la tête contre mon pupitre. Je réussis à reporter la confrontation jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où Lavi réussit à m'attraper et m'emmener aux toilette.

— Alors c'est lui le démon ?! Mais je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…

— En quelle langue je vais devoir le dire ? Ote tes paluches de mon humain sale rouquin !

Lavi, qui avait les mains posées sur mes épaules, recula rapidement tout en se tournant vers Tyki (qui d'autre pouvait dire que j'étais son humain ?) Ce dernier, adossé au mur près de la porte, s'approcha avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille en signe de propriété. Je grognais.

— Ne te gêne pas surtout…

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, car le démon interprétant mal mes paroles, déplaça sa main pour la mettre sur mes fesses, les pelotant avec amour. J'essayais de me dégager de sa prise, lorsque je vis Lavi reculer vers la porte de sortie, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

— Bon bah je vais vous laisser, on se voit plus tard Allen !

— NON !

Cri de désespoir qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Lavi détala comme un lapin, me laissant entre les mains vicieuses du démon. Ce dernier, un sourire pervers sur le visage, m'attrapa par les hanches avant de m'installer sur un des lavabos. Sans perdre une minute, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, étouffant toutes mes tentatives de rejets. Par chance (ou pas), un toussotement amusé venant de l'entré éloigna provisoirement la bouche avide du démon de la mienne. Feulant, Tyki se retourna vers mon sauveur( ?).

— Alors comme ça tu as touché à ma pousse de soja…

Yuu Kanda (qui d'autre me surnommait comme ça.. ?) toisait Tyki d'un air mauvais, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas TA pousse de soja Kanda.

Le japonais pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne cachant pas son amusement.

— Oh vraiment ? Pourtant je l'ai marqué bien avant toi.

— Pardon ?!

Les yeux froncés, je regardais Kanda d'un air énervé. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur moi, son regard onyx cachant mal son amusement.

— Ne fait pas l'innocent pousse de soja.

— Mais je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles Bakanda !

— Et moi je suis sûre que tu le sais. Montre-nous ton dos.

— Quoi ?!

— Tch…

Agacé, Kanda s'avança vers moi, écartant Tyki, avant de soulever mon haut.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de ça, Moyashi ? Ou la mémoire te ferait-elle défaut ?

Je regardais mon dos dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos avec effarement. Oui, je me souvenais de ces marques de griffures qu'il m'avait faites il y a quelques mois pendant l'une de nos bagarres. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi après m'avoir encore plaqué au sol il avait soulevé mon haut pour laisser ses ongles marquer ma chair. Bien entendu cela m'avait envoyé direct à l'infirmerie avec interdiction de me mettre sur le dos pendant quelques jours. Avec le temps je pensais que ces traces étaient parties, mais elles étaient bien là, nettes sur la peau blanche de mon dos. Satisfait, Kanda recula légèrement.

— Je me doutais que cet abruti de lapin allait invoquer un démon un jour ou l'autre. J'ai fait cette marque par mesure de précaution pour montrer qu'il s'agit de MON Moyashi.

Le japonais passa distraitement son doigt sur la marque barrant mon œil, l'air contrarié.

— Mais cette chose refuse de partir, alors nous avons un problème.

Comme si une mouche l'avait piqué, Tyki sembla se réveiller et m'attira brusquement à lui, hors de portée de Kanda.

— Il se trouve que je n'aime pas partager, alors ne met plus tes sales pattes sur lui.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et moi non plus je n'aime pas partager.

Les deux démons s'affrontèrent du regard. Agacé et fatigué, je me dégageais de la prise de Tyki.

— Bon je vais vous laisser dans vos délires de propriétés !

Et je pris le poudre d'escampette, laissant ces deux imbéciles derrières moi.

**voila voila ^^ en espérant que cela vous ai plu =)**

**alors voila le problème: j'avais plusieurs idées concernant la fin de cette fic, deux sont restées. et je n'arrive pas DU TOUT à savoir laquelle je dois vous donner, c'est moche hein?**

**alors je vais l'exposer comme ceci: vous préférer une fin sentimental limite guimauve ou bien une fin sans sentiment? enfin normalement les sentiments sont un peu exposé avant la fin mais bon je me comprend ^^"**

**bref! donnez-moi vos avis, tchou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello! voila la suite de comment se débarrasser d'un démon vicelard!**

**alors je me répète les perso de -man ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino *vénère vénère sa déesse***

**bref! merci beaucoup pour les Review et pquerette san merci pour ton avis (le problème est réglé je mettrais cella qui à l'origine sans vraiment de sentiment mais je l'ai modifié ^^ et qui sait si vous êtes curieux les gens je mettrais les deux x3)**

**bref! bonne lecture!**

Désirant éviter le chemin des deux démons pervers, je séchais les cours de l'après-midi, au risque de me faire courser par le prof d'EPS (je parlais en connaisseur…BRR). Je m'enfermais avec précaution dans ma chambre, appréhendant la fin des cours. Dieu devait être d'humeur taquine, car à peine une heure plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

— Allen t'es encore en vie ?

Je soupirais, soulagé d'entendre la voix hésitante de Lavi. Je déverrouillais rapidement ma porte, invitant le roux à entrer avant de la refermer.

— Oui je suis encore en vie mais pas grâce à toi !

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

— Désolé… Mais j'avais peur d'y laisser ma peau. En plus quand je suis parti j'ai croisé Yuu.

Je grognais.

— Oui parlons-en de celui-là ! Tu m'as abandonné aux mains de deux démons qui en veulent à mes fesses !

— Deux démons ?! Yuu en est un ?!

— Mais bien sûre que cet enfoiré est un démon !

Je racontais à Lavi l'affrontement entre les deux démons, n'oubliant pas de parler des marques de griffures que m'avait fait Kanda. Il siffla.

— Ah oui je m'en souviens de ça ! Vous vous étiez encore disputé pour on ne sait quoi et il t'avait griffé le dos. Alors c'était pour ça…

Je hochais la tête, désespéré.

— Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'un démon, il faut qu'un deuxième vienne s'occuper de moi !

Lavi haussa les épaules, l 'air plus amusé qu'autre chose, quand nous entendîmes un craquement sourd, avant de voir ma porte de chambre tomber lourdement sur le sol, laissant le passage libre à un Kanda à l'air blasé.

— Tu pensais réellement qu'une porte fermée pourrait m'arrêter ? Tu es si naïf Moyashi.

Sans attendre, il attrapa Lavi par le col et l'envoya en dehors de ma chambre cogner dans le mur d'en face (à en juger par le gros boom qui se fit entendre juste après). Comme si de rien n'était, le démon de la colère replaça ma porte dans ses gongs, avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

— A nous deux Mo-ya-shi.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, reculant instinctivement. Evidement cela ne servait à rien, enfermé dans un si petit espace avec Kanda qui bloquait la porte. Comme si de rien n'était, le démon s'approcha de moi d'un pas nonchalant, avant de demander.

— Alors, est-ce que tu comptes rester docile ou vais-je devoir t'attacher pour m'occuper de ton cas ?

— Est-ce qu'il y a une option qui te ferait partir ?

— Bien sûre, il suffirait simplement que tu te mettes à quatre pattes la croupe en avant et je me chargerais du reste.

— Va crever !

— Tu as raison, je te préfère attacher au lit les jambes bien écartées.

En prononçant ces mots il libéra ses cheveux, récupérant le lien qui les retenaient. Je devais l'avouer Kanda avait des cheveux magnifiques qui, détachés, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches, comme ceux d'une femme. Focalisé sur la chevelure du démon, je ne remarquais que trop tard qu'il s'était approché, reliant mes mains entre elles dans mon dos tout en me plaquant contre le matelas. Reprenant mes esprits, j'essayais de me dégager.

— Lâche-moi Bakanda ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire tu te goure!

— Oh mais j'espère que tu résisteras.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, profitant de mes protestations pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Son baiser était différent de ceux de Tyki, plus sauvage. Il explorait avec bestialité ma cavité buccale comme pour marquer son territoire, me donnant l'impression d'être dévoré par ce simple baiser. M'autorisant à reprendre ma respiration, il laissa mes lèvres pour aller mordre mon cou, remplaçant les suçons que m'avaient fait Tyki par les siens alors que j'essayais encore de me dégager, ne réussissant qu'à me mettre sur le ventre. J'aurais dû m'abstenir.

— Il fallait le dire si tu étais pressé Moyashi.

Je sursautais en sentant l'une des mains du démon relever mon t-shirt tandis que l'autre pelotait mes fesses. Alors qu'il passait ses doigts le long des marques qui marquaient mon dos, je réussis à demander.

— Pou-pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Pourquoi ? Réfléchis un peu Moyashi.

Face à mon silence, il souffla, avant de déclarer.

— Ce qu'il y a de positif à être un démon de la colère, c'est que nous pouvons nous nourrir de n'importe qui, même entre nous.

Tout en parlant, il s'amusait à passer ses ongles sur mon dos, me faisant de légères marques.

— Et les démons de la luxure sont très possessifs avec l'humain qu'ils veulent posséder…

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, passant sa langue sur mon dos, allant ensuite taquiner ma nuque.

— Alors plus je te touche, plus Tyki est en colère. Et avec une colère pareille j'ai de quoi me nourrir pendant les 10 prochains siècles ! Surtout qu'une haine pareille est particulièrement puissante.

Il s'amusa encore un instant à marquer mon corps, puis recula comme pour admirer son œuvre. Je me détendis légèrement, pensant qu'il allait partir mais au lieu de ça il déboutonna mon pantalon et m'en débarrassa avec mon boxer. Je criais, surpris.

— Non !

Il pouffa.

— Relax Moyashi, je ne te prendrais pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais juste te laisser comme ça pour commencer et ensuite, je te prendrais.

Et il s'en alla les mains dans les poches, me laissant à moitié nu attaché sur mon lit. Je retenais un grognement, sachant que personne à part Tyki ne viendra ici. Je soupirais, essayant désespérément de me libérer de ce fichu lien pour cheveux trop résistant à mon goût, quand Tyki débarqua. Malheureusement pour moi il vint en parfait gentleman, frappant à la porte sans entrer.

— Allen tu es là ?

— Mouais…

— Je peux entrer ?

— Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le demander avant aujourd'hui.

Je grognais.

— Entre et ne hurle pas.

— Pour quelles raisons je devrais hur-

Il ouvrit la porte tout en parlant, le reste de sa phrase bloqué au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il me regardait avec stupeur. Je rougis, honteux.

— Tu pourrais me détacher au lieu de mater ?!

Il me dévisagea encore un instant, l'œil hagard, avant de défaire le lien qui reliait mes poignets et de le porter à ses yeux. Je me massais les poignets tout en l'observant. Je vis ses mains trembler, de rage ? Je n'arrivais pas à voir ses yeux, cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux, mais l'aura sombre qu'il dégageait ne me disait rien qui vaille. Ne sachant quoi faire, je remontais mon pantalon, guettant une quelconque réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, Tyki me plaqua brutalement contre le matelas. Je grognais, énervé par les manies de ces foutus démons alors que les prunelles de Tyki emprisonnèrent les miennes. Ses yeux habituellement couleur caramel-doré, étaient aussi pourpre que le sang humain, lui donnant un aspect menaçant. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, hypnotisé par ce regard sombre et dangereux qui refusait de lâcher le mien.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

Sa voix était calme et dure. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me contenter d'hocher légèrement la tête, ne quittant pas le regard rougeoyant de Tyki.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé ?

Nouvel hochement de tête de ma part.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Je secouais la tête. J'entendis un grondement sourd sortir de la gorge du démon avant de sentir sa prise sur moi disparaître. Il se leva, marchant d'un pas raide vers la porte tout en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles. Je me rappelais soudain de ce que Kanda m'avait dit à propos de la puissance qu'il pourrait récolter. Reprenant mes esprits, j'attrapais le démon par la manche avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Il se retourna lentement vers moi, le visage impassible, mais le regard en ébullition. Inspirant profondément, j'affrontais son regard.

— Ne… Ne fais pas ça… S'il te plait.

Il me toisa un instant de toute sa hauteur, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide.

— On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

Il se dégagea de ma prise avant de se saisir de la poignée de la porte. Conscient de devoir tenter le tout pour le tout, je clamais.

— Je ne t'appartiens pas !

J'entendis clairement le craquement sourd venant de la porte. Tyki venait d'écraser la poignée de porte, laissant les restes tomber au sol. Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur moi, l'air encore plus menaçant qu'avant. Je m'approchais encore de lui, légèrement tremblant.

— Je ne t'appartiens pas…

J'approchais mon visage du sien, murmurant doucement.

— Pas encore.

Avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, espérant lui faire oublier Kanda, mais il ne réagit pas. Je reculais légèrement, blessé par son manque de réaction lorsque je l'entendis pousser un feulement rauque, capturant sauvagement mes lèvres alors que ses mains agrippaient mes hanches pour coller mon corps contre le sien. Gémissant, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Sans prévenir il me souleva du sol, avant de m'amener sur le lit, m'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux nos lèvres toujours réunies. Me laissant respirer, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, ses mains palpant mes fesses avec avidité. M'accrochant à ses épaules, mon regard s'attarda avec une légère envie sur la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon. Je libérais rapidement son érection de sa prison de tissu avant d'enrouler timidement mes doigts autour, entamant un mouvement de va et viens. Je sentis les mains de Tyki s'agripper plus fermement à mes fesses alors qu'il poussait un grognement. Je continuais mes mouvements sur son sexe avec plus d'assurance, appuyant légèrement sur le gland avec mon pouce. Feulant contre mon cou, Tyki s'allongea sur le lit en m'entraînant avec lui. Un gémissement m'échappa alors que son sexe effleura le mien encore confiné dans mon pantalon. Pressé, le démon déchira mon pantalon et mon boxer, envoyant les lambeaux de tissus par terre avant de coller ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

— Tourne-toi.

Haletant, j'obéis, me tournant de manière à ce que mon visage soit en face de son érection longue et dure. Hésitant, je passais lentement ma langue le long de sa hampe, attentif aux soupirs du démon. Je pris le gland entre mes lèvres, le tétant doucement, avant de m'interrompre brusquement à la sensation d'humidité sur mes fesses. Tyki avait écarté mes fesses et léchais mon entrée, avant d'enfoncer sa langue à l'intérieur. Un cri de surprise m'échappa tandis qu'une étrange chaleur embrasa mes reins, plus puissante que d'habitude. Je pris entièrement sa verge, la pompant avidement tout en essayant de retenir mes gémissements. Je comprenais mieux le comportement du démon, donner du plaisir était aussi agréable que d'en recevoir. J'aimais m'occuper de cette verge qui semblait gonfler et durcir à chacun de mes mouvements, alors que la langue de Tyki me préparait soigneusement. Mais je voulais plus, tellement plus. Tyki dû le sentir car il remplaça sa langue par deux de ses doigts, étirant les parois de mon intimité. Soudain, il retira ses doigts, m'arrachant un gémissement d'incompréhension. Tout aussi brusquement, il me fit cesser mes mouvements avant de me faire tomber sur le matelas sur le dos, de légères traces de liquides séminales sur le coin des lèvres. Les yeux fermés, je me frottais inconsciemment contre les draps en quête de satisfaction, alors que Tyki s'installa entre mes jambes, taquinant mes flancs du bout des doigts tout en me mordillant l'oreille. Sensible à ses caresses, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux, tombant dans le regard doré remplit de désir de Tyki. Déplaçant se mains jusqu'à mes cuisses, il les souleva légèrement, plaçant sa verge à mon entrée, avant de l'enfoncer entièrement d'un coup de rein. Je me cambrais violemment, envahis par un mélange de douleur et de plaisir, m'agrippant au dos du brun. Ce dernier avait penché la tête en arrière, poussant un soupire satisfait.

— Tellement étroit…

Il patienta un peu, avant d'entamer de lents va et viens, me faisant gémir à chacun de ses mouvements. La douleur s'estompa rapidement, laissant place à un plaisir incandescent, m'arrachant des cris peu virils. J'essayais de retenir mes cris, mordant l'épaule de Tyki jusqu'au sang, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être d'accord. Il attrapa ma verge, la pompant à un rythme diaboliquement lent tout en chatouillant ma prostate à chacun de ses va et viens. Je me crispais, laissant mes gémissements sortir de ma gorge. Il continua sa douce torture, alternant entre va et viens et légers effleurement sur mon sexe tandis que mes hanches bougeaient en quête de plus de contact. Un coup plus violent que les autres m'acheva, me faisant jouir brutalement dans la main de Tyki avant de retomber sur les oreillers, l'esprit plongé dans un état de plénitude alors que mon intimité fut envahie par un liquide chaud et épais. Je sentis le souffle rapide de Tyki effleurer mon cou avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé.

**voila voila ^^ j'espère que ça répond à ta question sur le pairing pquerette san =)**

**a plus les gens!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les gens! voila l'avant dernier chapitre de comment se débarrasser d'un démon vicelard! *courant d'air* sympa... **

**bref! délires mis à part merci aux review même si elles sont peu nombreuse ça fait chaud à mon coeur de petite auteur =')**

**paquerette san: c'est zarbe que ton A disparaîsse... mais bon il n'y a pas mort d'homme ^w^ alors pour répondre à ta question il suffit de lire le chapitre =D je vais éviter de spoiler sinon on va me haïr... et pour la griffure il l'a dit il se doutait que Lavi allait faire une boulette et entrainer l'innocent petit allen dans les bras d'un démon (pas con U_U)**

**DarkestWriterEver à l'origine je voulais faire de cette histoire un Yullen (j'aurais fais du Yuu le démon) mais bon démon du plaisir ça fait plutôt penser à Tyki et le caractère du démon colle plus au Noah qu'à Kanda ^^" mais je te comprend parfaitement je suis amoureuse du Yullen et ma prochaine histoire sera un Yullen =D (si ça intéresse quelqu'un ^w^)**

**bref! les personnages sont pas à moi (sinon Mmoya-chan serait attaché à un lit avec Un Kanda en chaleur) mais à Katsura Hoshino *se prosterne***

**sur-ce bonne lecture =)**

A mon réveil, je me sentais encore plus fatigué qu'avant de m'endormir. Je clignais des yeux, le regard flou, et remarquais que Tyki n'était plus dans le lit. Je poussais un soupir, blessé. Soit il était partit après avoir réussi à me prendre, soit il était allé étriper Kanda, sûre et certain que je ne pouvais pas venir. Je me blottis un peu plus sous les draps, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui me vrillait les hanches lorsque je vis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, laissant un Tyki nu et trempé en sortir. Me tournant le dos, il était en train de se sécher les cheveux sans remarquer mon regard posé sur lui. Je l'entendis pousser un petit soupir d'aise avant de libérer ses cheveux de la serviette, les laissant tomber le long de son dos. Je les regardais avec curiosité. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi long, plus courts que ceux de Kanda, ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules dans un effet ondulé. Tyki dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il se retourna, me dévisageant tout d'abord avec surprise, avant de me sourire.

— Déjà réveillé ? Tu m'étonneras toujours mon mignon.

Il déposa la serviette sur la commode avant de venir vers moi, déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il s'installa ensuite sous les couvertures, me prenant contre lui avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller la douleur présente dans mes reins. La tête appuyé contre son torse, je demandais.

— Pourquoi mon réveil t'étonne ?

Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, s'amusant à les enrouler autour de son doigt.

— En général, la première fois l'humain dort minimum toute une journée. Vu que l'acte lui-même prend beaucoup d'énergie à la base, l'énergie en plus que prend le démon épuise l'humain qui est capable de rester au lit pendant plusieurs jours.

Je soupirais, incapable de me mettre en colère dans mon état.

— Au moins ça explique pourquoi j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts…

Il pouffa.

— Rendors-toi, les cours sont terminés de toute manière.

— Pardon ?!

Je me relevais brusquement, avant de retomber contre lui, une migraine me vrillant les tympans.

— Quelle heure il est ?

— Hum, un peu plus de 14 heures.

— Les cours ne sont pas finit alors !

— On est samedi, mon mignon.

Zut ! J'avais oublié… Exténué, je me laissais aller contre lui, commençant à somnoler alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec mes cheveux. J'allais de nouveau sombrer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, faisant soupirer Tyki.

— Je reviens.

Il sortit doucement du lit, avant de récupérer la serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches et d'aller ouvrir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Je secouais légèrement la tête, blasé. Lavi choisissait bien son moment… A mon grand désarroi Tyki lui demanda poliment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ?

— Ce que j'insinue ?! J'insinue par là que toi et ton pote vous vous mettez à deux sur Allen à tel point que je ne le vois plus en cours !

— Cesse d'hurler comme un putois, il est fatigué et voudrait dormir.

— Qui ?! Allen ou son cadavre ?!

— Tu crois vraiment que je tuerais Allen ? Tu es vraiment stupide, va voir ailleurs.

Tyki n'attendit aucunes réponses pour lui claquer la porte au nez, ignorant les protestations bruyantes du rouquin et retourna sous la couette avec moi. Un peu plus éveillé, je regardais le démon avec attention. Interrompant mon examen, il demanda.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est bizarre. Je te trouve de bonne humeur alors que tu viens de parler à Lavi que tu ne sembles pas apprécier.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

— C'est tout à fait normal. Maintenant que tu m'appartiens je n'ai plus à jalouser n'importe qui.

Je grognais.

— Parce que je t'appartiens maintenant ?

— Bien sûre. Tu as ma marque et tu t'es donné à moi, donc tu m'appartiens.

Je le regardais avec agacement, avant de sourire.

— Alors dans ce cas tu m'appartiens aussi non ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour lui faire comprendre, je passais mon doigt sur la marque de morsure présente sur son épaule. Il regarda la légère blessure, avant de sourire, amusé

— Vu de cette manière…

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, s'amusant à mordiller ma clavicule, quand un détail me revint en mémoire.

— Et mon dos ?

Il recula légèrement.

— Ton dos ?

— Oui, les marques de Kanda…

A la mention de l'autre démon, un large sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Tyki. N'essayant pas de cacher sa joie, il caressa mon dos tout en déclarant avec jubilation.

— Disparu~ et avec les possibilités que ce salop te touche.

J'allais insister, mais le sommeil m'en empêcha. Poussant un soupir d'aise je me laissais aller, bercé par les battements du cœur de Tyki. Le week-end passa rapidement. A cause de mon état de fatigue Tyki refusait que je quitte le lit. Je restais alors alité avec Tyki pour nurse qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Entre les repas où il voulait me donner la béqué et les cajoleries qu'il me faisait pour me détendre, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi souriant. Même la mention de Kanda et les fréquentes visites de Lavi ne le mettaient pas en colère. Mais je devais l'avouer, cela n'avait rien de désagréable d'être pomponné. Surtout que Tyki n'essayait jamais d'aller plus loin que les caresses et les baisers, ce qui le faisait passer pour le parfait amant. Enfin, si je pouvais parler de lui en termes d'amant. Il voulut me garder au lit lundi mais je refusais, de peur que Cross ramène sa fraise pour voir pourquoi j'avais séché son cours à plusieurs reprises. A peine ai-je mis un pied dans la classe que Lavi me sauta dessus, m'éloignant de Tyki qui s'empêchait de rire devant la soudaine implication du roux. Ce dernier après m'avoir éloigné du brun, m'inspecta sous toutes les coutures.

— C'est bon Lavi je vais bien, pas la peine d'être sur le qui-vive comme ça.

— Allen la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais en train de te faire agresser par Yuu ! Et quand je suis venu te voir c'était Tyki qui était là !

— Je sais, je sais… Mais c'est bon là tout est réglé.

— C'est à dire ?

Je rosis légèrement, baissant les yeux. Lavi me fit les gros yeux.

— Me dit pas que…

— …Si.

Il me regarda, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Dommage pour lui le cours commença et il dut retourner à sa place, trop loin de la mienne pour qu'il puisse continuer son interrogatoire, à mon plus grand bonheur. Comment expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'un démon avait réussi à me prendre sans me forcer et sans faire le premier pas ? Je me retenais de soupirer, ayant connaissance du regard perçant de Cross sur moi, regard qui ne me quitta pas de tout le cours. Et bien sûre le professeur me retint lorsque la sonnerie retentit, passant un quart d'heure à me traiter de sale mioche avant de partir, laissant entrer la prof d'anglais. Il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, Lavi n'avait pu m'interroger pendant la pause. Manque de chance pour lui, à la pause-déjeuner Mademoiselle Eliade lui demanda de nettoyer le tableau, ce qui me laissa largement le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Sur le chemin de la cafétéria, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille avant de m'attirer dans les toilettes. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Tyki, je me laissais trainer jusqu'à une des cabines avant d'accrocher mon regard dans celui sombre de Kanda. Surpris, j'essayais de reculer mais je butais rapidement contre la cuvette, sous le regard sadique du japonais.

— Surpris pousse de soja ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je reviendrais.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu attaquerais aussi tôt…

Il ricana.

— Normalement non. Mais puisque Tyki ne s'est pas donné la peine de venir se venger je vais devoir agir plus en profondeur.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

— Il m'a marqué.

— Et alors ?

Il n'attendit aucunes réponses et déchira mon haut de bas en haut, nouant les manches dans mon dos pour bloquer mes bras. Il me retourna ensuite avant de me mettre à genou, muselant mes cris avec quelques lambeaux de tissus. Je commençais à perdre espoir, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque ses mains occupées à défaire mon pantalon s'arrêtèrent brusquement. J'entendis un bruit bizarre, semblable à un gargouillement, puis plus rien. Un petit instant plus tard, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'un livre qu'on referme, avant d'entendre des pas venant vers moi. Légèrement tremblant, je fermais les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver lorsque je me sentis tirer vers l'arrière en douceur, me sortant de la cabine avant de me libérer les bras et la bouche. Perdu, je me retournais, tombant nez à nez avec un inconnu. Plus grand que moi, l'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en tresse et arborait une mine sévère, vêtu d'une espèce d'uniforme étrange. Il m'examina avec minutie, ses yeux noisette se plissant en arrivant à mon visage. Quand il se décida à parler, ce fut d'une voix rauque.

— Tu es plus touché que je ne le croyais Allen Walker. J'aurais mieux fait d'arriver plus tôt.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant de demander d'une voix tremblante.

— Q-qui êtes-vous ? Et comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?

— Je suis Howard Link, un chasseur de démon. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai reçu un appel m'informant qu'un certain Allen Walker avait été marqué par un démon. Mais vu la marque toujours présente sur ton œil je dirais qu'il y en a plusieurs…

Je regardais Howard Link avec stupéfaction, avant de me focaliser sur le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Excepté la couleur pourpre de la couverture, il était très semblable au livre que Lavi et moi avions trouvé. Captant aussitôt mon regard, il releva son livre à hauteur du visage.

— Celui que tu as trouvé dans les souterrains n'était pas le seul qui existait. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà récupéré celui qui était en ta possession.

— Ah…

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. Alors Kanda était enfermé dans ce livre comme Tyki l'était dans celui trouvé dans les sous-sols ? Devant mon manque de conversation, le chasseur me demanda.

— Qui est l'autre démon ?

Je me raidis, regardant Howard avec crainte. Si je lui disais il enfermerait Tyki… C'était positif non ? Comme ça je pourrais continuer ma vie sans un démon vicieux à mes côtés… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais qu'il reste et je me fichais de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi près ça. Howard poussa un profond soupir las lorsque je lui refusais l'information.

— Cesse d'être aussi aveugle Allen Walker. Si jamais le démon continue de prendre ton énergie vitale, tu ne risques pas de vivre bien longtemps. Surtout que certains démons sont particulièrement voraces.

— Je m'en fiche !

— Réfléchis un peu. Pourquoi donner ta vie à un démon qui passera à un autre après ta mort comme si de rien n'était ?

Mon cœur se serra. Il continua.

— Et ne me sors pas d'âneries comme « il n'est pas comme ça » ou « il est différent des autres ». Tous les démons sans exception ne pensent qu'à se nourrir, sans se soucier de l'humain dont ils prennent la vie.

Je tremblais, essayant de partir loin de cette personne qui tenait de me détruire, mais il m'attrapa par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le mien.

— Ne donne pas ta vie pour un amour qui n'aboutira à rien.

Et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, je sentis une pression douloureuse au niveau de ma nuque, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. A mon réveil, j'étais en pyjama dans mon lit comme si de rien n'était. Affolé, je me rendis rapidement à la salle de bain, m'arrêtant devant le miroir avant de me laisser tomber au sol retenant mes larmes.

La marque sur mon œil gauche avait disparu. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle jamais été là ?

** voila voila T^T **

**alors que va-t-il se passer? avant je voulais arrêter la fic ici mais j'avais peur de me faire caillasser... alors j'ai fait deux fin! (je sais j'en ai déjà parlé mais j'aime parler U_U)**

**bref! j'ai deux petites questions: d'abord vous voulez les deux fins où une suffit? et deuxio: que pensez-vous d'un couple cross-Allen? une amie veut que j'en fasse un mais une autre me dit que c'est incestueux de faire cross-Allen...**

**merci a ceux qui me donneront leurs avis! allez tchou!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello hello à tout le monde!**

**bravo à tout ceux qui arriveront jusqu'ici ^^ et merci de votre fidélité, voici la fin numéro un de l'histoire comment se débarrasser d'un démon vicelard!**

**je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des Review surtout DarkestWriterEver =D. je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en favori comme auteur ou qui on favorisé mes fics, même s'il nont pas laissé de review ils ont aimé mon histoire et pour moi c'est ce qui compte!**

**bref! bonne lecture: fin numéro une, fin pas culcul **

FIN N1

Je clignais des yeux, revenant peu à peu à moi. Je devrais arrêter de rêvasser lorsque j'avais un moment de libre. Après tout 3 an c'était écoulé depuis le départ de Tyki, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, son emprisonnement. Au début cela m'avais fait mal, très mal, mais maintenant je le comprenais parfaitement. Je sentis soudainement un bras m'enlacer, m'attirant contre un corps chaud et musclé.

— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

— Mhh…

Je me dégageais pour me tourner vers mon amant actuel. Encore endormi et de belles cernes sous les yeux, Dick me souriait. Je retenais un grognement. Il ressemblait un peu trop à Lavi quand il souriait, mais bon étant son frère cela ne devait pas vraiment m'étonner… Et puis c'était le seul que j'avais sous la main hier soir. La seule différence entre les deux rouquins était que Dick avait ses deux yeux, et il s'intéressait aux garçons. Il fit la moue devant ma réponse évasive.

— Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, s'amusant à le taquiner avec ses dents. Je soupirais d'aise.

— Tu avais l'air fatigué.

Il recula légèrement.

— C'est vrai que je suis crevé… ça me l'avais jamais fait avant.

Je me retenais de rire. Pour ma défense j'étais mort de faim, et puis je n'avais pas l'habitude de me contrôler lorsque je mangeais. Pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, retournons quelques années en arrières.

Petit à petit je m'étais habitué à l'absence de Tyki, mais depuis peu je me sentais mal, constamment affamé alors que j'avais doublé mes rations de nourritures. Un jour alors que j'essayais d'apaiser cette faim, Lavi me fit remarquer, hilare.

— La classe Allen ! C'est pour Halloween tes lentilles ? Je veux les mêmes !

Au début je n'avais pas compris, pensant encore à une plaisanterie du roux. Mais en me regardant dans les miroirs des toilettes, je vis que mes yeux étaient devenus rouges sang, et la pupille s'était rétractée comme celle d'un chat. Comme celles de Tyki lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère. Complètement perdu, je n'avais pas fait attention aux deux personnes présentes dans mon dos. Jasdero et David, les seuls démons qui avaient échappés à Howard Link se tenaient là, me regardant avec énervement. Avec leur dégaine de punk et leur rimmel cela avait un aspect assez comique.

— On aurait dû se douter que Tyki ferait une connerie !

— Ouais Hi ! C'était gros comme une maison !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Les deux me regardèrent avec ébahissement.

— Il t'a rien dit ?

— Hi ?

Je secouais la tête, regardant les (faux) jumeaux avec attention. David, cheveux bruns en pétard et langue pendue fit un pas en avant.

— Si une âme absorbe du souffre de démon, il en devient un. Plus l'âme est pure et plus elle a de chance de se transformer.

Jasdero avança lui aussi d'un pas, passant une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blond.

— En claire tu es des nôtres Blandie !

— Quoi ?!

David souffla, agacé.

— Ecoute bien parce que je vais pas me répéter ! Pendant que tu t'amusais avec Tyki t'as dû boire son sang à un moment donné parce que maintenant t'es un démon ! Et d'ailleurs si tu manges pas tu vas rester comme ça.

Il désigna mes yeux. Jasdero ajouta, hilare.

— En claire si tu baises pas t'auras toujours ces mirettes Hii ! Et tu risques en plus d'être d'une humeur massacrante !

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, me remémorant la morsure que je lui avais faite.

— Ce n'est pas possible… J'en ai à peine bu !

David haussa les épaules.

— T'as une âme pure pour un mec de cet âge. Une toute petite quantité t'as largement suffit.

Avant de partir, Jasdero me dit sur le ton de la confidence.

— Un conseil : Magne toi de manger parce que si t'es mort de faim lorsque tu perdras ton humanité tu risques d'en buter pas mal !

Et il n'avait pas tort. Contrairement à ce qu'ils m'avaient conseillés je refusais de « manger » comme ils le disaient, préférant ignorer cette faim qui me rongeait petit à petit. Alors que je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau dans les toilettes après l'un de mes rejets de vraie nourriture, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

— ça ne va pas Allen ?

Je me retournais, tombant nez à nez avec Wisely, mon binôme en cours de science. Un sourire étrange apparu sur mon visage.

— ça va ne t'en fait pas, mais ça irait mieux…

— Comment ? Je peux t'aider ?

Je hochais la tête, faussement timide.

— Je me sens seul…

Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé ensuite, mais quand je repris mes esprit Wisely tait à mes pieds, inerte, les lèvres ensanglantées. Et étrangement cela ne m'avais fait ni chaud ni froid au contraire. J'avais éclaté de rire, me demandant que faire du corps.

Et actuellement j'étais tranquillement en train de faire frotti frotta avec quelqu'un qui n'en n'avait plus pour très longtemps si je continuais comme ça. Mais bon quelle importance ? Ce n'était qu'un humain.

POV ?

Enfin ! Après trois années enfermé entre les pages d'un foutu livre j'étais enfin libre. Je pouvais remercier les filles avares de magie noire sur ce coup-là, assez folle pour piquer le livre dans le bureau du blond qui avait pris la place de Leverrier au lycée. Lycée qu'il avait quitté depuis belle lurette. Lui, ma petite tête blanche. Il avait disparu mystérieusement selon les dires envieront quelques mois après mon emprisonnement dans le livre. Je déambulais dans les rues, les mains dans les poches et la cigarette à la bouche. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas loin, la marque qu'il m'avait laissé me le disait, elle me guidait. Et puis je le vis. Acculé contre un mur les mains le long du corps, il avait la tête penché sur le côté et les yeux fermés alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds l'embrassait dans le cou, son bassin collé au sien. Je vis rouge. Comment osait-il toucher à ce qui m'appartenait ?! J'avançais d'un pas rapide, attrapant l'inconnu par l'épaule. Ce dernier grogna.

- Eh mec tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?! Déga-

Il se tut lorsqu'il capta mon regard, avalant difficilement sa salive. Il détala sans que j'aie à prendre la parole, me laissant seul avec le blandinet. Ce dernier ronchonna en ouvrant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

- Tyki ?!

POV Allen.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que Tyki faisait ici ? il ne devait pas être enfermé dans un vieux bouquin? Pourtant il était bien là en face de moi, les yeux plissés et l'air furax. Je reculais instinctivement, il demanda.

— Qui c'était ?

J'haussais les épaules, déclarant d'une voix blasé.

— Mon repas.

Il haussa un sourcil, approchant son visage du mien. J'affrontais son regard scrutateur sans me démonter, laissant le rouge dominer le gris de mes prunelles. Il sursauta légèrement.

— Comment… ?

Je lui souris, faussement mielleux.

— Tu ne t'en doute pas mon cœur ? si une âme pure ingère du souffre de démon il en devient un.

— Oui mais-

Il souffla, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière.

— La morsure…

— Eh oui, la morsure. Grâce à ça je suis constamment affamé alors si tu permets…

Je passais à côté de lui mais il m'attrapa par l'épaule, me ramenant vers lui.

— Hors de question. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'offrir à un autre tu te met le doigt dans l'œil.

Je me dégageais de sa prise, énervé.

— Il est un peu tard pour ça tu ne crois pas ?! Celui que tu as fait fuir n'était qu'un de plus sur la liste !

Il plissa dangereusement les yeux.

— Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain mon mignon tu risques de le regretter.

— Vraiment ? je suis curieux de voir ça.

Je croisais les bras.

— Tu as passé plusieurs années enfermé dans un livre alors que moi je me suis bien nourri. Normalement je suis plus fort que toi.

Il eut un rire dédaigneux avant de plaquer violement contre le mur, face contre pierre. Légèrement sonné, je l'entendis me murmurer à l'oreille tout en glissant sa main dans mon pantalon.

— Un incube affamé est bien plus dangereux qu'un incube bien nourri. Je te conseille de t'en souvenir.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au froid qui avait enveloppé mes jambes, hypnotisé par le timbre doucereux de sa voix. En revanche je le sentis bien s'enfoncer brusquement en moi, m'arrachant un hurlement surprit. Sans perdre de temps il commença à bouger, malmenant ma prostate dès le premier coup. J'avais mal, mais c'était de plaisir que je criais, heureux sans l'avouer d'être à nouveau dans les bras de Tyki. Il continua ses mouvements, haletant contre mon oreille alors que je me laissais à crier, agrippant sa main posé sur ma hanche. Je vins quelques coups plus tard, éjaculant contre le mur tandis que Tyki venait en moi, mordant violement ma nuque. Je me laissais tomber contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes et la respiration saccadé. Je le sentis attraper mon menton, plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes, les dévorant avec bestialité. Je me laissais aller, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il raffermit sa prise sur moi, me murmurant d'un ton sensuel.

— Prépares-toi je n'en n'ai pas terminé avec toi, mon mignon.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans un lit inconnu. Je clignais des yeux, ébloui par le soleil avant de les refermer, enfouissant mes tête sous la couette. Je pouvais bien flâner un peu, mon repas devrait mettre longtemps avant de se réveiller. Je sentis soudainement une paire de lèvre se poser se ma nuque, puis sur mon épaule avant que deux bras puissants viennent m'enlacer, m'attirant contre quelqu'un. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, tombant dans le regard doré de Tyki. Ce dernier pouffa devant mon air éberlué, caressant mes hanches.

— Tu m'avais oublié mon mignon ? Avec toutes les petites attentions que je t'ai offertes la nuit dernière je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Reprenant mes esprits, je reculais précipitamment, grimaçant à cause de la douleur dans mes reins.

— Petites attentions ?! Tu m'as violé espèce de salop !

Il m'attrapa par la taille, caressant mes points érogènes pour me clouer le bec tout en me murmurant.

— Je n'utiliserais pas le terme violer, il est un peu fort. Je t'ai plutôt remit dans le droit chemin.

— E-et en quoi ?

— Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta faim a été apaisée cette nuit ? Que dans mes bras tu pensais plus à te faire cajoler avec douceur plutôt que de manger ?

Il ponctua ses paroles par quelques baisers, me faisant perdre la tête. Il avait raison. Chaque matin j'avais encore les crocs, mais mon repas était toujours éreinté. Là je me sentais juste bien. Il continua.

— Il y a peu d'humains possédant assez d'énergie pour satisfaire un démon, entre nous c'est tout de suite plus facile.

— Mh…

— Ne fait pas cette tête mon mignon, je sais que je t'ai manqué.

Je grognais.

— Comment peux-tu en être si sure.

Il me fit un sourire charmeur.

— Tu l'as avoué après la sixième fois. Ou peut-être que c'était la huitième ?

Rouge de gêne, je me cachais sous la couette. Je l'entendis rire avant de sentir sa bouche contre mon oreille.

— Il ne faut pas être gêné mon petit cœur, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Je rosis, avant de me laisser aller. Ah que c'était compliqué d'être démon.

**voila voila ^^ la fin numéro 2 tout de suite après =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**et voila la fin numéro 2! perso je la trouve un peu gnagnan... mais bon beaucoup aiment la guimauve non? ^w^**

**allez bonne lecture!**

FIN N2

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette histoire de démon, enfin depuis ce rêve avec les démons. La vie avait repris normalement sons cour, si l'on exceptait quelques disparitions parmi les élèves, ainsi que le directeur lui-même. Une rumeur disait que Leverrier trempait dans des affaires d'argents et que les flics l'avaient arrêté la veille. A ma plus grande joie l'un des disparus était Kanda, repartit chez lui selon Lenalee. C'était étrange, dans mon rêve il se faisait enfermer dans un livre par un grand blond du nom de Howard Link. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était sorti de mon rêve pour prendre la place de notre ancien directeur. Il n'avait pas l'air mais le blond avait déjà 25 ans, et était une personne très travailleuse et assez minutieuse. Je retournais au lycée à peine deux an après l'avoir quitté, ayant réussi mes études de langue en un temps record et me faisant engager comme professeur d'anglais à la place d'Eliade qui avait démissionné (et entrainé avec cela la dépression de notre ami Krory). Au départ je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait démissionnée, mais en endossant son rôle pendant quelques mois seulement je remarquais que le manque de réaction des élèves était très souvent démoralisant… Mais au fond je m'en fichais. Depuis mon rêve les gens me trouvait plus blasé que d'habitude, alors que d'après eux j'étais un gentil chibi tout mimi tout gentil tout sourire… Pff ! On se fiait trop à mon apparence. Eh oui, malgré mes années en plus j'avais à peine changé. Je devais juste avoir pris quelques centimètres, mais j'avais toujours cette bouille de gosse. Heureusement cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être respecté par mes élèves, même s'ils ne le montraient que quand ils daignaient m'écouter… Enfin bref. Comme à mon habitude après les cours, je rejoignis le Butler's Cofee, lieu où nous nous réunions moi et les autres. Comme d'habitude tout le monde était déjà là, attendant mon arrivée. Lavi, qui à défaut de poursuivre ses études avait repris la librairie de son grand-père m'interpela, toujours aussi guilleret.

— Allen ! Tes élèves t'ont enfermé dans un placard pour que tu sois aussi en retard ?

Lenalee lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Cette dernière avait continué ses études pour travailler dans le journalisme, au grand désespoir de son frère qui ne pouvait plus l'avoir à l'œil.

— Arrête un peu Lavi, tu sais bien qu'Allen finit tard le mardi.

Le roux passa sa main sur sa nuque, amusé.

— Je plaisantais Lenalee tu le sais bien !

Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'installais en face d'eux. Nous n'étions plus que trois maintenant, Krory était repartit en Pennsylvanie après s'être fait rejeté par Eliade, et Miranda avait pris une année sabbatique avec son fiancé Marie. Actuellement elle se trouvait à Belfast et nous avait envoyé un chapeau de lépreuchaune géant, écrivant qu'il irait bien à Lavi ce qui a beaucoup vexé ce dernier. Un verre d'irish cofee en face de moi, je regardais mes deux amis se chamailler gentiment comme un vieux couple. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble… Peut-être à cause du frère de Lenalee. Nous restâmes jusqu'à la fermeture du café, avant de nous séparer tout en nous donnant une nouvelle date de rendez-vous. Après un dernier signe je regagnais le pensionnat, rejoignant la partie réservé aux enseignants. Les appartements des professeurs étaient bien plus spacieux que ceux des élèves. Aussi grand qu'un loft, ma chambre contenait une partie bar-cuisine, d'une salle de bain plus large que celle que j'avais lorsque j'étais élève, ainsi qu'un grand lit double qui me suppliait chaque matin de ne pas le quitter. Après m'être douché je rejoignis rapidement mon lit, me blottissant avec plaisir dans les couvertures épaisses comme un enfant avant d'éteindre la lampe posé sur la table de chevet. Je commençais à sombrer lorsque je crus entendre ma porte s'ouvrir, avant de se refermer dans un vague grincement. Pensant avoir rêvé, je refermais paisiblement les yeux, ayant tout de même l'impression de ne pas être seul dans ma chambre. Je me traitais mentalement d'idiot paranoïaque, quand je sentis une paire de lèvre effleurer subtilement les miennes, avant de s'imposer avidement. Surpris, j'ouvris les yeux, mais n'arrivais qu'à discerner une vague silhouette à cause de l'obscurité. Sentant l'attention de l'inconnu dériver sur mon cou, je tendis la main vers la table de chevet en quête de la lampe, mais une main suspendit mon geste, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens, alors qu'une voix horriblement familière me murmura à l'oreille.

— N'allume pas.

Ma raison envolée, je me laissais aller contre mes oreillers alors que ses mains exploraient mon corps, s'assurant de le marquer comme sa propriété.

Le piaillement des oiseaux me réveilla le lendemain matin, me vrillant les tympans alors que je voulais dormir. Grognant, j'enfouis ma tête sous les oreillers, me demandant mentalement si je ne devais pas voir un psy à cause de mes rêves lubriques qui me prenaient un peu trop la tête chaque soir. Bien sûr il fallait que je recommence à rêver de lui ! Je ne pouvais pas me faire briser le cœur par quelqu'un qui existait noooon ! Il fallait que mon inconscient invente un mec canon pour m'ouvrir mes yeux sur mon homosexualité et, sans vouloir en rester là il fallait que mon p***** de cœur s'en mêle ! Broyant du noir, je fus sorti de mes sombres pensées par un murmure amusé.

— Je savais que tu n'étais pas du matin mais de là à ne pas m'accorder un regard… tu me fends le cœur mon mignon.

Retenant un sursaut, je soulevais mon oreiller pour tomber dans un regard doré pétillant d'amusement. Ne m'y attendant pas, je basculais en arrière, prêt à me fracasser le dos contre le sol, mais ses mains ma rattrapèrent par les hanches, m'attirant contre lui.

— Tu devrais faire attention. Le lit est plus grand mais cela n'empêche pas les chutes.

Il enfouit s tête dans mon cou, humant mon odeur.

— C'est fou comme tu m'as manqué…

Retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de la parole, je demandais.

— M-mais co-comment ?

— J'ai eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là.

— Explique.

Il se redressa en position assise, m'installant sur ses genoux.

— J'étais en train de te chercher quand le chasseur m'est tombé dessus, c'est ce qui m'a surement trahit. Je lui ai demandé s'il t'avait vu et il a tout de suite comprit. A peine le temps de dire ouf qu'il sort son livre et m'enferme dedans… Heureusement que les filles aiment les histoires d'horreurs, une élève a chipé le livre qu'il gardait dans son bureau et m'a invoqué pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

— Mais quand on t'a invoqué nous tu n'avais pas de corps.

— Parce que j'étais enfermé depuis plus de 500 ans. Là cela ne faisait que… Quatre ? Cinq ans ? Il me restait encore pas mal d'énergie.

— Et la fille qui t'as invoqué ?

— Elle dort, persuadé que l'invocation est bidon

Il caressa mes cheveux, avant de dire d'une voix rassurance.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Vu que j'ai refusé son pacte je n'ai plus rien à voir avec elle. Mais bien évidement cela ne m'a pas empêché de sortir. Tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant c'est de rattraper le temps perdu avec toi mon mignon.

Et il m'embrassa doucement, taquinant mes flancs du bout des doigts. Soupirant d'aise je me blottis contre lui, regardant avec joie et étonnement la marque de morsure toujours présente sur son épaule.

Eh oui, maintenant j'avais un démon pour moi tout seul

**et voila l'histoire est belle et bien finit... j'espère que cela vous a plu jusqu'au bout ^^ n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire laquelle des deux fins vous avez préféré =)**

**allez tchou et a la prochaine!**


End file.
